Assassiner ses rêves
by Meanne77
Summary: Achevée Elle voit bien que Yuuchan essaye parfois de lui dire quelque chose et ça ne ressemble pas à son fils de garder pour lui ce qu'il a sur le coeur, alors Miko décide d'être une mère aimante et patiente.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Assassiner ses rêves (1/2)Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Angsty, même si on s'en rend pas forcément compte

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ! ne m'appartient pas et je me dis que c'est peut-être pas plus mal parce que Miko fait _peur_.

NdA : Miko est le véritable prénom de la mère de Yuuri, mais vous la connaissez certainement davantage sous celui de Jennifer…

Écrit le 6 mai 2006 ; plot bunny n°45.  
Fanwork100, thème #79 : « Allô ? » et #90 : « Appel »

¤

Assassiner ses rêves (1/2)

¤

« Je suis rentré… »

La voix de son fils s'élève depuis la porte d'entrée et Miko se sèche rapidement les mains sur un torchon pour aller l'accueillir.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Yuu-chan ! Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd'hui ! Oh ! Tu ne t'es pas changé, tu as gardé ton uniforme ! Attends, attends, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher l'appareil photo !

– M'man… »

Yuuri tente de protester mais rien ne peut entacher l'enthousiasme de Miko, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses fils et tout particulièrement de son précieux Yuu-chan. Shou-chan fait toute sa fierté mais il n'est plus aussi mignon qu'avant à présent qu'il est devenu si grand. Alors que Yuu-chan reste à ses yeux la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue, même s'il devient terriblement difficile de lui faire essayer des robes ces dernières années.

Parfois, elle songe à parler à Shouma d'avoir un troisième enfant ; avoir enfin une petite fille ! Miko a longuement réfléchi à la question et elle en est de plus en plus persuadée : seules les filles mazoku doivent avoir des ailes.

Elle revient bien vite dans l'entrée armée de son appareil photo numérique dernier cri (car on peut prendre bien plus de photos sur une carte mémoire qu'avec une vieille pellicule) mais Yuu-chan ne s'y trouve déjà plus. Elle vérifie la cuisine, n'y voit personne, et file débusquer son fils dans sa chambre avant que le pire ne se produise. Elle entre sans frapper (les privilèges d'une mère) et saisit l'expression de Yuu-chan sur le vif.

« M'man ! »

Encore une ou deux photos…

« M'man, je me change ! »

Miko pousse une exclamation ravie et prend son fils dans ses bras. Son Yuu-chan est vraiment si mignon ! Et la pose qu'il avait, torse nu, sera parfaite pour l'un de ses montages photo !

« M'man… Tu m'étouffes ! Et je suis sale, je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche…

– Une mère aimera toujours ses enfants, même s'ils sentent la sueur et s'ils sont couverts de boue ! » affirme-t-elle.

Yuu-chan s'extrait de ses bras et Miko a un pincement au cœur. Son Yuu-chan a une bien triste mine, cela ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Serait-il possible… ? Miko retient de justesse un couinement de joie. Son Yuu-chan souffrirait-il enfin de son premier chagrin d'amour ?

« Oh, Yuu-chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ta maman adorée est là ! »

Son fils lui adresse un regard incertain avant de détourner les yeux. Miko sent sa joie maternelle laisser place à de la tristesse. C'est le devoir d'une mère que de ressentir ce que ressentent ses fils et elle n'aime vraiment pas voir son adorable petit Yuu-chan dans un tel état. Ah, les filles… Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à faire souffrir les garçons !

« Je peux finir de me changer ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! N'oublie pas de mettre ton uniforme au sale ! Pendant ce temps je vais te préparer un bon goûter pour te remonter le moral ! »

Yuu-chan cligne des yeux, marque une hésitation puis bafouille un : « merci… »

Miko le serre de nouveau dans ses bras, ignorant sa protestation (les garçons deviennent curieusement réticents à ces formes d'affections maternelles à l'adolescence, déplore-t-elle intérieurement), et lui adresse un grand sourire pour lui mettre du baume au cœur.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est rien ! Descends vite, tu pourras tout me raconter ! »

Yuu-chan détourne à nouveau le regard, et Miko décide de lui servir une nouvelle ration de ses gâteaux préférés.

¤

Il a fallu qu'elle l'appelle pour qu'il descende la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Miko ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude alors que son Yuu-chan ne touche à son goûter que du bout des lèvres. Elle a eu beau le serrer dans ses bras et tout faire pour lui remonter le moral, rien n'y fait. Elle voit bien que Yuu-chan essaye parfois de lui dire quelque chose et ça ne ressemble pas à son fils de garder pour lui ce qu'il a sur le cœur, alors Miko décide d'être une mère aimante et patiente. Il ne faut pas brusquer les garçons lorsqu'ils ont des peines de cœur, surtout si l'on veut avoir tous les détails…

Miko prépare le curry pour ce soir lorsque le téléphone sonne. Yuu-chan sursaute et à nouveau semble sur le point de parler mais Miko a déjà décroché.

« Allô ? Oh, bonjour Monsieur l'entraineur ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle voit Yuu-chan rentrer la tête dans les épaules et sent ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsque son interlocuteur lui explique la raison de son appel.

« Yuu-chan a fait quoi ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Assassiner ses rêves (2/2)  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Angsty, ficlet miroir du plot bunny n°45

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ! ne m'appartient pas.

NdA : Miko est le véritable prénom de la mère de Yuuri, mais vous la connaissez certainement davantage sous celui de Jennifer…

Écrit le 2 septembre 2006 ; plot bunny n°46.  
Fanwork100, thème #82 : « Meurtre »

¤

Assassiner ses rêves (2/2)

¤

Il n'est jamais rentré aussi tôt chez lui un soir où il avait entraînement de base-ball… Avec un pincement au cœur, il songe qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de rentrer à ce qui jusqu'à hier encore était l'heure habituelle. Yuuri pousse un soupir tremblotant et reste de longues minutes devant la porte de chez lui. Il ne regrette pas, ne peut pas regretter, il a fait ce qui était juste. L'entraîneur avait tort, il était… mauvais, et dans son travail et dans sa façon d'être. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'a pas à regretter son geste. Même s'il a pour cela été renvoyé de l'équipe, même si à cause de cela il ne pourra plus jamais devenir professionnel. Plus jamais…

Yuuri sert fort contre lui son gant de base-ball. À présent il lui reste encore à expliquer à sa famille ce qui s'est passé, affronter leurs regards, leur déception (de lui ? pour lui ?), serrer les dents et leur dire, la tête haute et sans regret… qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait.


End file.
